


Fantastic

by Zoe_Dameron



Series: Love in Fascist Space [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, space cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Dameron/pseuds/Zoe_Dameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is the destruction of everything he'd ever worked to build to push General Hux into talking to the woman he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I just wanted to write something positive for once. In this universe General Hux is kind of a nice person. <3

Hux didn’t bother watching as his entire life’s work collapsed in upon itself in a glorious planetary implosion, giving way to the star he had stolen. His weapon was gone. Watching it go wouldn’t have stopped it. With nothing else to do until they reached the First Order base on Devaron he opted to supervise the hapless Stormtroopers tasked with making sure Ren’s face didn’t split apart. He watched passively as Ren knocked away Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper before finally resigning to let them apply bacta to his wounds. Part of him wanted to snark at the knight for being bested by a scavenger and traitor, but his heart just wasn’t in it.

He wondered how many of his troops were able to make it off the planet before the star broke through, though he was only concerned about the fate of one.

It was night when they finally landed on the jungle planet, the humidity of it immediately making Hux shed his jacket in discomfort. He had been to Devaron once before as he was coming up in the First Order. The base was much quieter then, compared to the bustle and smoke and shouting and disorganization of it now. Granted, this was an emergency evacuation, but Hux didn’t care for the level of blatant unprofessionalism. He’d have to address it later, once things settled back down. He groaned as he reminded himself of every ‘later’ he’d have to deal with; Ren, Snoke, the First Order, the Resistance.

Pushing it all aside, he clicked on his communicator and buzzed his Lieutenant for his location. Medical bay. He lamented how the humidity made his hair lose shape as he worked his way to the rendezvous. 

Lieutenant Mitaka’s transport ship had arrived just before General Hux’s, and as the highest ranking officer on the base at the time he had been tasked with taking stock of what they had left.

Though Hux didn’t care for many people, he was willing to admit to himself that he was pleased to see Mitaka made it safely off of the planet.

“Lieutenant, status report.”

Mitaka prodded at his datapad with a worried and pained look on his face. “Sir, I count total asset loss at 97%, with a TIE loss of–”

Hux cut him off. “No, Lieutenant. Personnel.”

Mitaka fumbled with the datapad again. “Uh, sir, looks like Generals Fennict, Mazuri, Wambach, Dogen, and Zanato have all checked in, though there are more transports inbound.”

“And the Stormtrooper ranks?”

“Sir, we were able to retain around 13% of the Stormtrooper squadrons.”

Hux’s eyes drifted off of Mitaka, attempting and failing to convey a look of indifference. “And the squadron Captains? Which of those have made it to base?”

Mitaka hesitated in confusion for just a moment before retrieving the data. “Sir, 36% of all squadron Captains were–”

“Names, Lieutenant?”

“Sir, Captains Evergreen, Reigns, Brogue, Phasma–”

Hux cut him off again, much to Mitaka’s simmering annoyance. “Yes, good. And where would I find Captain Phasma, Lieutenant?”

“Sir, she has been assigned to…” Mitaka trailed off to tap at his datapad a few more times. “Room 881m, sir.”

Clearing his throat, Hux excused himself. “Thank you, Lieutenant. My communicator will be on in case I am needed before I return.”

Turning on his heels he made his way to the ‘M’ barracks, ignoring the suspicious feelings he picked up off of Mitaka during their conversation.

 _It’s no one’s business who I inquire about_ , he told himself as he navigated the unfamiliar hallways, finally stopping at room 881m.

He took a minute to prepare his appearance before knocking, struggling futilely against the humidity that had been his aesthetic undoing. If any of his subordinates had caught him in that hallway – nervously licking his palms to dampen his hair enough to keep it all in place – he’s certain he would have died of embarrassment.

After his best efforts he straightened himself and gently knocked at the door twice.

From behind the door he heard her muffled coughing. “Who is it?”

“General Hux,” he answered, thankful that his voice hadn’t cracked.

Silence.

Humiliated at her lack of response, he turned to leave as the door in front of him whooshed open. Captain Phasma was sitting on her bed, still clothed in the medical outfit she had been given after being cleared for release. Her face was slightly bruised at her jaw and her short blonde hair hung limply around her face. This was the first time Hux had seen her completely out of her armor and he found himself speechless.

She was… _gorgeous_.

What was this woman – _this towering goddess_ – doing as a glorified Stormtrooper? Hux felt his breath hitch as his eyes poured over every inch of her, not wanting to stare but unable to help himself as he admired her soft white skin and steely blue eyes. His mouth had fallen open and he was painfully aware of it, suddenly struck dumb in her presence. He’d seen her without her helmet once, briefly, as he observed a sparring session many years earlier, though his recent adoration had grown more out of the sound of her voice and her firm hand with her squadrons.

Hux was so taken with her beauty – with the completeness of this woman he had pined after for years –  he felt music in his bones and the poetry of stars in his chest. Confident that any minute now the heavens themselves would part and they’d ascend together into eternity.

From the other side of the room she moved to cover herself, thinking his gaze was cast in negative judgment about her looks or out of uniform appearance. “Sir?”

Her voice jolted him out of his stupor. “I – apologize. For the intrusion. Miss– I mean, _Captain_. I just, I… Starkiller. It blew up.”

_Nailed it, Hux. Perfect._

The General felt inarticulate for the first time in his life as she looked up at him in confusion.

“Yes, sir. I’m aware of that. It’s why we’re here now. Is there something you needed my assistance with?”

He blinked down at her, slowly, knowing he looked idiotic but not caring at all. He took a deep breath.

“Yes, Captain. Actually, what I was trying to say was: in the chaos and destruction of Starkiller base, I found myself worried for _your_ safety in particular, and was hoping you had survived the attack unscathed.” He tried to hide the way his knees wobbled from how nervous she made him.

“Sir, all of my injuries were sustained from a trash compactor incident prior to the annihilation of the planet. I’d rather not talk about it but if you require details I’d be happy to forward you the report from medical.” She paused. “Though, I… appreciate your concern.”

Hux controlled his slack jaw long enough to smile at her, her appreciation all the strength he needed to continue.

“Well. Good. This brings me to my next point.” He took another deep, deep breath. “I have… _admired you_ and your tactics for quite some time, Captain. You are exemplary in your role and frankly, you are a sight better than most of the other Generals on this base. I’m only ashamed that it took the threat of very real death to bring me before you today. Ignoring our ranks for one moment, I was wondering if you… if you would…” Hux straightened himself again, frustrated at his own inability to ask a woman on a date. “I was wondering if you would be interested in perhaps getting a meal with me at some point. After shifts. To eat. In casual attire. A date. I was wondering if you would be interested in going on a date with me, Captain Phasma.”

All of the air seemed to leave the room as he studied her response, watching her eyes as she thought it over in front of him. After what seemed like an eternity she turned to him with the most amazing smile he had seen in a thousand systems.

“Yes. I think I would enjoy that.”

Hux felt his entire soul leap out of his body at her answer, his lips twisting into a grin that stretched the length of his face. Feeling confident, he walked up to her and took her uninjured hand in his, gently placing a kiss on top of it.

“Fantastic. As soon as things calm down here I will call upon you again. For food. For a date.”

She turned her head to the floor and smiled up at him, her blue eyes piercing him through the heart in an obvious and adorable and successful attempt at flirting. “I look forward to it, General.”

Hux smiled back at her and bowed on his way out of her room, leaning back against the hallway wall in excitement and relief. After years of silently admiring her from afar, all it had taken for him to muster up enough courage was the explosion of a planet.

He resolved to send the Resistance a thank you card.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finally gets around to writing that letter.

_Dear General Leia Organa (Resistance scum),_

_The purpose of this correspondence is to acknowledge you for your meddlesome and infuriating involvement in the Resistance assault on the First Order’s marvel of engineering, Starkiller Base. As your intel may or may not have informed you, this particular base fell under my oversight. As such, I consider the attack and destruction of our weapon a personal affront, one which will have far-reaching consequences the likes of which you and your loathsome rabble have never seen. An arrest warrant has been issued for you specifically. I promise you I will be the one to order your execution, and I will be in attendance to watch when your execution is carried out. You have made an extremely powerful First Order enemy, General. Mark my words, I will see your forces burned to ash and scattered into nothingness among the dark matter of the galaxy._

_Nevertheless, I would still like to thank you for your misguided attempt to destroy our superior forces. Without your truly foolish and treasonous actions, I may never have been driven into the comforting arms of one of the First Order’s finest officers. I guarantee that someday soon you will come to know the esteemed Captain Phasma personally, once she has compelled your forces to bend under the mighty hand of the First Order. The Resistance is no match for her unparalleled skills and tactical strategy. How so much power can be contained in such a glorious vessel, I will never know._

_While we are in the early stages of courtship, I have no doubt that once we are united in marriage in the eyes of the First Order, that there will be no power in the galaxy – beyond the Supreme Leader, of course – that will be able to stop us. Our offspring will assuredly grow tall and strong and fanatically loyal to our cause. No off-shoot of the Resistance or rebel forces will have any hope of surviving the exceptional leadership our remarkable DNA will produce. It would be in your best interests to surrender and accept your sentencing now._

_Make no mistake, General Organa, while I want you and everyone who follows you to cower in well-deserved defeat, I do want to thank you again for the orchestration of your own destruction. Captain Phasma is truly wonderful, my better in every way, and if I hadn’t lost everything I may have never been able to gain something better._

_You may have won this battle, but you will lose the war. Long live the First Order._

_Sincerely,_

_General Armitage Hux_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I wrote this instead of my other WIPs. Who knows. <3


End file.
